Russia and Child Reader
by Nikawat1408
Summary: Russia and Child Reader. Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

_Russia x Child Reader Chapter 1._

You ran. You ran as fast as you little 11 year old legs can.

Your running from the man you once called your father. Ever since your mother passed away, your father became very upset and started to drink. When he first started drinking he would call you horrible names, threaten you and throw plates at the walls, then, he became very abusive and possessive. He started hitting and kicking you. One time when he was extremely intoxicated, he pulled out a whip hidden in one of the closets and whipped your back, leaving it a bloody mess. You have black and blue bruises everywhere on your body. You were too scared to get for help from anyone so you hid the marks with your winter clothes. Then one day after your father bet you, you decided to run away, far, far away. Your plan was that you leave after your father finished drinking and went to bed. Everything was going according to plan until your father found you with a full (f/c) back-pack at the front door. It took him a few seconds to realise what you were doing, but it was too late. You bolted out the door and ran in the direction of the snowy forest next to your house.

"(y/n) ‼ You f*cking bicth‼ Get back here‼" He yelled running after you. You didn't need to look back at him; you know he's right on your tail. Even though he's drunk as drunk he can still run very fast. You zigzagged your way through the snow covered trees hopping to lose him, it wasn't working. The cold, pain and sleep started taking over your body as you kept running. You can feel your body slowing down, your (e/c) slowly lowering. Then in the distance you saw a massive grey mansion. You looked back at your father behind you and back at the mansion. Panting, you pushed the last of your energy into the final sprint to get to the door before your father grabs hold of you. "You bicth don't you dare go there‼" He yelled, closing the distance in between you and him.

You reached the gigantic doors in the nick of time banging on it, screaming on the top of your lungs. "Help‼ Help‼ Someone please, help me‼" Then you felt a hand of iron strangle the back of your neck, cutting of your pleas and the force started dragging you back away from the mansion. You struggled with all your might to break his grip, but you only managed to slow him down. Your (h/c) (h/l) was plastered to your face as tears overflowed from you now dull (e/c) s. "You disobeyed my rules of not leaving the house without my permission. Now, you will be punished, let's see…. I think you deserve to be-" Your father was cut short as the gigantic doors to the mansion opened with a golden light to reveal an extremely tall man in a tan coat with a light pinkish cream scarf wrapped around his neck. The man has short beige/ blond coloured hair, a large but cute nose and the most unique violet eyes you have ever seen. "Is everything ok, da?" The tall man asked with a strong Russian accent. You looked up at the man with pleading eyes, afraid that if you say anything your father will do something drastic. "Yes, thank-you, were fine right (y/n)?" As your father spoke, you can smell the alcohol radiating from his mouth

The Russian's eyes fell upon you waiting for an answer. "It appears the young lady isn't alright with you grabbing her behind neck, I think you should let her go." Your father didn't release you; instead he tightened his grip on you. You let out a small yelp of pain as he pushed on the bruises that he put on you nights ago. You look back up at the Russian. The man's violet eyes became dark, very dark and to you, it looked as if a dark aura was surrounding him. He walked closer to you and your father and you noticed something that was in he's hands. It looked like a metal pipe of some sorts, with black splotches up and down along it. "I'll say it again, let her go now." The man's voice had changed as well. It was much darker and sinister and…menacing.

"Stop‼ You take another step and the she gets it‼"

Your face went as pale as the snow on the ground and your eyes went wide as you felt a stronger pain being forced by the man behind you. But the Russian man kept walking towards you, tapping the pipe onto his other hand. Suddenly you felt yourself being thrown of your feet your (f/c) coat flapping in the icy cold wind around you. You felt even more pain as you came into contact with the hard ground below you. The impact smashed your left side completely. You couldn't see what was going on, but you could hear your father yelling at the Russian man and you also heard a loud thunk and screaming. You were so weak you just rolled your head on your right shoulder and let the cold snow numb your body. The pain grew too much, your eye lids were closing and you couldn't stop it. The last thing you remember seeing was the tall Russian man towering over, then it all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_Russia x Child Reader Chapter 2_

It's warm and soft.

Light is shining through your closed eye lids. You try to open them, but you just couldn't for some reason. As your body starts to regain feeling, you can feel yourself lying on/ in something warm and plush, you also feel a light silky fabric on your skin, someone must have got you out of your winter clothes at some point. But the negative side of regaining senses is that you can feel pain. Oh yes, you can feel pain. Your whole left side was aching. It was like painful pins and needles were stabbing you through the bone to your skin. Then you heard voices talking, the sound was quite faint but you could hear the conversation.

"Are you sure that she'll be ok?" It was the Russian man's voice.

"Brother, she has a few broken bones and bruises. She'll most likely be in bed for a few weeks before she can recover," This time it was a soft woman's voice. "Have you let her mother know she's here?"

"I've had Estonia look into her records. Her mother died in a car accident 5 years ago and she has no other family members that could take care of her, so she had to live with that drunkard bastard."

"Poor thing… What should we do with her then?"

"We take care of her of course; Oh, I forgot to thank you for helping her, Ukraine."

"That's not a problem big brother."

The pain in your leg was starting to hurt a little more. You moaned a little, rolling your head to the left. You could hear a door open and two sets of footsteps walking towards you. "(y/n) can you hear me? My name is Russia or Ivan; can you please move your toes to let us know that you can hear us?"

You slightly moved your toes, but only a little. The pain shot up your legs but you were able to hold back a cry. "That's it little one, my name is Ukraine or Katyusha. Now, could you please try and open your eyes for us?" The woman now known as Ukraine asked.

It was a struggle for you; it felt as if your eyelids were super glued shut. But after a few attempts you were able to open your (e/c) eyes. "There we go (y/n)" Russia said. Your eye sight was blurry. There were purple blotches in your vision. It then turned into the Russians purple eyes. Your vision was back to normal after a few seconds. You turned your head and saw a woman with short blonde hair with a white head band and teal eyes. She wears a long white sleeved blouse and blue overalls. "It's about time you woke up sleepy head." She smiled.

"What?" You asked, still in a light daze.

"Oh!? Your bandages are a bit dirty I'll go and get some new ones for you." And with a smile she bounced out the brown wooden door. You finally looked at the room you were being cared for in. It was a large room with white walls, a window on one of the left walls, a wooden door, a desk, a red and white circular carpet and a few photographs/paintings on the walls. Then it hit you. You're alone in a room with the Russian man who had a pipe and had a menacing look on his face. You started to shake with fear because of the memories you had of that night. Ivan noticed that you were shaking.

"What's wrong little one? Why are you shaking?" He walked over to your bed that you were in and sat beside you. Hundreds of questions started to run through your head. "S-sir, what happened? Where is my father? What will happen to me... and why did you help me?" You blabbered out. Russia then greeted you into a surprise hug, he was warm and for some strange reason you felt the safest you have ever been in your life.

"Easy, Sunflower, don't strain yourself I will explain it to you. Your father threw you backwards, you blacked out and I brought you here. I asked my big sister, Ukraine, and we both took care of you. At one point your injuries were that bad we'd thought you wouldn't make it through the day. After all you were out for about two days. As for your father… let's just say he's in a place where he can never, ever touch you again. As for the reason why I helped you is because I've never seen a beautiful little girl be hurt by her own father. I just can't stand for people to hurt little innocent children. Now I think you deserve a little more sleep, you look tired still."

He laid you down gently and stroked your (h/l) (h/c). You couldn't believe that you ever thought that this man was scary. He saved your life and he's taken care of you. No one's ever done that for you. "Thank you papa… I love you."

The Russian man looked at you with a cute, childish smile. He leaned forward and kissed your forehead.

"I love you too, my little sunflower. I'll always be there to protect you and I'll make sure that Papa Russia will be the best papa in the world. I promise."

You made a smile and fell asleep to your new papa singing a beautiful calming lullaby.

The End


End file.
